CORE A: Administrative Core (University of California, Berkeley) SUMMARY The Administrative Core (Core A) will be responsible for coordinating Program Project (P01) partners by providing an umbrella infrastructure that will manage overall operations. Effective scientific management and coordination by the Administrative Core will give direction, oversight, and quality assurance for each Project and Core's research activities and will maximize collaboration and exchange among all participating members. Core A will achieve this by ensuring a dynamic interaction among all researchers in the Program Project, specifically, by fostering and facilitating the timely exchange of information, necessary reagents and protocols and sharing of data and will assume financial responsibility for the costs associated with these activities. Core A will promote and mediate regular communication and will facilitate the logistics for scheduled meetings, monthly P01-wide teleconferences, and ad hoc calls. It will also be responsible for arranging and facilitating an annual in-person meeting at the UC Berkeley campus where the overall P01 Director, Project 1, Core A, and Core C are headquartered. In addition, Core A will provide fiscal oversight and general administrative, compliance, and budgetary support for the overall Program Project in coordination with all the administrative designees from the partner institutions. Finally, Core A will coordinate reports to the NIH, ensure compliance with NIH and local institutional requirements, including an ongoing consortium-wide MTA and serve as the primary contact between the P01, the NIAID program officer, and other NIAID staff. Thus, Core A plays a central role in ensuring the smooth administrative functioning of the Program Project as a whole.